A Chance
by Living.By.Will
Summary: What do you get when you are in the right place at the Right time? When you have the power to save somebody? When you have the chance to love somebody? Set at the end of the book I suppose, bc well... you'll just have to read and see...
1. Prolouge

**I absolutely LOVE the Outsiders, the book and the movie and the fanfiction!! I seriously think they give me a high, though I'm not sure how... **

**Anyway, please enjoy my prologue! Tell me if I should continue!  
Ohh yeah, before I forget...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot... I don't even own this computer... or the Outsiders movie... but I do own the Book!! hehe :)**

I was aimlessly walking down the hallway, not really wanting to go home yet.

Going down a flight of stairs, in an effort to escape the encasement of other people stuffed in the elevator, I landed in another area of the hospital that I hadn't been in before.

I randomly peered into one of the rooms… and was frozen.

He lay on the bed, looking for all the world like nothing was wrong.

I was compelled to enter the room, not really knowing why I had to. Maybe just to find out his name, maybe something more.

But he seemed to be sleeping, and it wouldn't be right for me to disturb him in his peace. I was turning towards the door when he spoke to me,

"So…are you an angel? You certainly don't belong here." He spoke so quietly, I had to strain to hear. His eyes were closed, but he was kind of bemused.

"I am no angel, but you can call me that if you like." I smiled a little as I turned back and walked cautiously towards him.

He slowly opened his eyes, and I was again frozen in place. His eyes held _so_ much emotion that you couldn't tell what some of them were.

"Does this angel have the honor of knowing your name, or do I just call you sir?" I said when I had managed to detach myself from his gaze.

"I'm not a sir, I'm a Greaser. The names Johnny."

**AN- So this is only the prolouge. I have the first few chapters written, but I wanted to post this and see if I should continue... sooo PLEASE REVIEW! good or bad, I take what I can get! hehe.**

**If you have any ideas or comments please feel free to pm me! I'm always open to ideas.**

**AND THIS STORY NEEDS A NAME. My creative mojo has taken its leave, so please give assistance.**

**LBW**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: before you yell at me, I know it's short, but I have school tomorrow and Im supposed to be doing homework right now and its after my sleep time!! Poor excuse but true nonetheless... Please read and enjoy!! :)**

**Disclaimer thingy... No I don't own it, stop making me say it!! **

"Well Johnny, do you mind if I sit down?" He nodded slightly to the chair set beside his bed.

"A Greaser, huh?" I looked at his greasy hair, and his face…. But he didn't give off that vibe of hard gang member….

"Yeah. Me and my friends, we're all Greasers," he said quietly. I just raised my eyebrows a little.

"So tell me about your friends. Who's your best friend?" I asked, genuinely curious. Maybe I could figure out why he was so _different_ if I knew who his friends were.

He looked at me, a mixture of his own curiosity and questions in his brown eyes. I bet people didn't ask him questions like this everyday, and I must be coming off as odd.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering..." I didn't want to pressure him. The last thing I wanna do is make him uncomfortable.

"No, it's not that. It's just trying to put them into words. They're an odd bunch of guys." He smiled just a little at that, as though caught in a memory of some sort.

"Ponyboy. I guess you could call him my best friend."

"Ponyboy? That's a different name. I bet he has interesting parents." I meant it in a good way, but his face clouded, and I wondered what I had said. Then it struck me.

"They're gone, aren't they." It was a statement more than a question, but he nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry." He looked up at me, and I couldn't read the emotion that flashed through his eyes.

"It's not your fault." We just sat there and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"So Ponyboy, you say? What's he like?" I asked when we broke the gaze.

"Well, he likes books, all sorts a books. He likes to learn-even skipped a grade in school, he enjoys it that much. I'm bettin he gets a job as a writer or something and gets outta here. Outta Tulsa, maybe even Oklahoma." He looked at me and I could see sadness and admiration.

"He's a good kid, even if he doesn't have enough common sense to put on a jacket…" I smiled at him and he returned it.

"His brother Darrel doesn't seem to like him much though. But I guess he just worries about him and stuff because he don't want him and Sodapop sent to a home. Pony doesn't always give him enough credit for what he does."

"So is Darrel the oldest then?"

"Yeah, Darry's only twenty, but he seems a lot older sometimes."

"What about Sodapop?" That was an interesting name too…

"All the girls really dig him." I raised my eyebrows but he continued,

"He's a real good brother to Pony, always trying to watch out for him and stuff."

"They sound like a close family. And good friends to have too." He was quiet for a minute, but then he smiled.

"Have you ever watched a sunset before?" I was a little taken aback by the question. After a few minutes I answered,

"Yeah…" I smiled a little sadly, "When we were younger my brother and I would always go and climb this big tree that I like to read in sometimes, and watch the sun go down and the sky turn colors." I looked down at my lap before I looked back up at Johnny's face.

"Pony'd like you. I bet you and him would get along great…"

"Maybe I'll get the chance to meet him sometime."

**AN: Yeah, like I said it's short... Sorry! Please review though. It give me a reason to update faster! **

**LBW**


End file.
